


Sacensības

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kā gan Severuss tika pie iesaukas 'Puņķimuss'? Te ir mana atbilde.Šis ir īsstāsts, kuru es uzrakstīju atbildē uz izaicinājumu ‘30minutefics’ Live Journal kompānijā, kur visiem stāstiem bija jātop uzrakstītiem ne vairāk kā 30 minūšu laikā. Ceru ka jums tas patiks.





	Sacensības

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: rickfan37
> 
> Epasts: rickfan37@hotmail.com
> 
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/rickfan37/TC01a.html

Viņš piespieda grāmatu pie krūtīm, steidzoties pāri pils pagalmam. Profesore Asnīte bija bijusi ļoti izpalīdzīga, caurskatot viņa sastādīto ingredientu sarakstu un apsolot parūpēties, lai jau rīt tas viss atrastos laboratorijā. Lūcijs gan mēdza ņirgāties par Asnītes vienmēr netīrajiem nagiem, taču Strupam viņas stundas patika. Botānika galu galā bija viena no svarīgām Mikstūru Gatavošanas sastāvdaļām, un tā jau bija viņa kaislība. Asnītes stundās Strups vienmēr strādāja no sirds, un arī profesore šķiet labi viņu ieskatīja.

Strups bija pārliecināts, ka šai mikstūrai bija jāuzvar. Lai arī viņš bija izvirzījis sev sarežģītu uzdevumu, taču tai pat laikā bija pārliecināts, ka spēs ar to tikt galā. Sasniedzis pazemes gaiteni uz Slīdeņu koptelpām, viņš metās skriet, nespējot vien sagaidīt mirkli kad varēs pārlasīt sacensības noteikumus, pirms iesniegt savu pieteikumu.

Apsēdies uz gultas, viņš aizvilka smagos zaļos aizkarus, lai neviens netraucētu viņu šajā nodarbē, tad nolika grāmatu sev priekšā un uzšķīra pēdējo lapu. Te jau tas bija. "Trīs simti divdesmit devītā 'Ars Alchemica Annual' ikgadējais mikstūru konkurss." Strups pasmaidīja. Pēc tam kad tiesneši pārbaudīs viņa iesniegto konkursa darbu, viņš uzvarēs.

Nebija nemaz tik svarīga tā naudas summa, ko piedāvāja par pirmo vietu, lai gan divdesmit zelta galeoni būtu vairāk nekā patīkams jaunums; doma par brīvo gada parakstīšanos uz 'Ars Alchemica' izdevumu, viņa iemīļotāko periodisko izdevumu un iemeslu kāpēc brālis bija viņam uzdāvinājis šo sējumu dzimšanas dienā, patīkami sildīja viņa sirdi, bet patiesais iemesls bija tā atzinība, kas sagaidītu viņu uzvaras gadījumā. Atzinība un apbrīna. Labojums. KAD viņš uzvarēs, jo viņš vienkārši nevarēja neuzvarēt.

****

"Un tur jau nāk Strups, Strups aizsūta āmurgalvu tieši pa Poteru, taču Poters panirst zem tās un izvairās, un tur jau atkal ir zibsnis, jā, viņš to ir pamanījis, tas ir Poters, kas vajā zelta zibsni, taču Strups jau ir turpat blakus un.. AK NĒ! Viņu ķer grifidoru raidītā āmurgalva! Tieši Poteram ceļā, un viņi abi krīt! Viņi abi krīt! Tas noteikti bija sāpīgi!"

****

Severuss gulēja uz muguras un skatījās velvētajos griestos, viņa labā roka bija ģipsī līdz pat plecam un uz galdiņa blakus gultai stāvēja pusizdzerta skeleaudzīna pudele. Strupu mocīja garlaicība. Lūcijs bija prom jau veselu mūžību, un Strups nespēja saprast, kāpēc. Tas taču bija tikai dažu mirkļu darbs - paņemt no viņa gultas Ars Alchemica sējumu un atnest uz slimnīcas spārnu? Pēc tam viņš varētu īsināt palikušās vakara stundas pārlasot rakstu par vilksērgu, līdz viņu palaidīs vaļā. Jācer, ka Pomfreja madāma, jaunā māsiņa, nejutīs vēlēšanos būt pārāk piesardzīga un nemēģinās paturēt viņu te pārāk ilgi. Pēdējos komponentus viņa ilgi tapušajai konkursa mikstūrai būs jāpievieno starp pusnakti un pulksten trijiem no rīta, vai arī viss līdz šim paveiktais būs kaķim zem astes.

Garlaicības mākts, viņš paskatījās uz istabas otro pusi, kur Džeimss Poters noturēja galma sēdi ar saviem nožēlojamajiem draugiem, aiz baltā aizkara sarīkojot pārāk daudz trokšņa un traucējot Severusam izbaudīt mieru un klusumu. Kas par sasodītu primadonnu, viņš dusmās nošņācās. Dieva dēļ, Poters bija ticis cauri tikai ar nobrāztu ceļgalu. Māsiņai būtu vajadzējis viņu nobārt par pārāk lielu čīkstuli un izmest no šejienes.

Ar čīkstoņu pavērās durvis, un Severusa galva pacirtās apkārt, taču gaidītā Lūcija vietā telpā ienāca Pomfreja madāma. Viņas zemie papēdīši noklaudzēja pret akmens plātnēm, māsiņai pārsoļojot pār telpu un apstājoties pie Strupa gultas. Izvilkusi zizli, viņa pārslidināja to pār ieģipsēto roku un sarauca pieri.

"Man ir sliktas ziņas, jaunais cilvēk. Tavi kauli nevēlas saaugt." Tas jau skanēja tā, it kā tā būtu viņa vaina. "Tev nāksies te palikt vēl arī pa nakti, un izskatās, ka ģipsis arī tuvākajā laikā nost nenāks.."

"Ko?" viņš šokā iesaucās. "Bet man taču... Man ir.. Kā lai es tādā stāvoklī lietoju savu zizli?"

"Man liekas, tas ir acīmredzami, Strup," viņa nogrozīja acis. "Protams ka tu nevari."

Izkušinājusi Bleku, Vilksonu un Sīkaudzi no palātas, viņa apsviedās uz papēža un iegāja savā kabinetā, pieverot durvis.

"Bet konkurss?" Strups nočukstēja pie sevis. "Kā es tagad varēšu uzvarēt konkursā?"

Viņš taču jau tā bija uz to noskaņojies, un tagad... Strups pat neapzinājās, kā, skatoties tukšajos griestos, viņa elpa kļūst saraustīta un pa vaigiem sāk ritēt asaras.

Tas ir, vismaz Strups pats to neievēroja.

Protams, kad viņš beidzot tika atpakaļ laboratorijā, mikstūra bija neglābjami sabojājusies. Laika uzsākt gatavot to no sākuma vairs nebija, pēdējais iesniegšanas termiņš pienāktu ātrāk kā mikstūra tiktu pabeigta. Dusmās viņš norādīja ar zizli uz grāmatu, pārvēršot to ar negantu lāstu pelnu kaudzītē.

Galīgi sabojātā garastāvoklī Strups aizvilkās pāri Ieejas Zālei uz pusdienām. Poters un viņa Idiotu Komanda jau sēdēja pie galda un ķiķināja, un garām ejot viņa ausīs iekrita pāris aprautas frāzes.

"Goda vārds, viņš raudāja!"

"Lielais pinkšķis!"

"Vai patiesi, Džeims? Viņš tiešām šņaukājās?

"Goda vārds! Šņaukājās un puņķojās, kā es te stāvu!"

"Paskatieties! Te jau viņš nāk! Te nāk dižais Puņķimuss!"

"Super! Puņķimuss! Sirius, draugs, tas ir vienkārši ģeniāli!"

Un tā tas sākās...


End file.
